Sexting
by Creatively Licensed B
Summary: Kaylie gets a text message from Austin and it isn't anything like she would have ever imagined. KayAus Paystin


Author's note: People are going to HATE me for this, but whatever. I'm in a way, WAY better mood than I was the other week. Sorry about that one, guys. Some people are emotional eaters, I'm an emotional writer. Btw, this was written BEFORE watching the mid-season finale. Staying at my dad's and he doesn't own a television (I KNOW RIGHT?) but this was extremely fun to write so I hope you think it's bombs.

* * *

Key:

**Bold** = Austin's texts

Underlined = Kaylie's texts

* * *

_Sexting _

Kaylie Cruz gets home after one grueling practice at the Rock. She drops all her things and goes straight to the bathroom. After a nice, hot shower, Kaylie changes into a loose tank top and powder pink pajama pants before going straight to her bed. About to drift off to sleep, Kaylie checks the screen of her cell phone.

_One new text message. _

Rolling onto her stomach, Kaylie can't help, but open it.

**Hey**.

That's it. Kaylie has the impulse to just chuck her phone to the floor and just forget all about it and going to sleep, but there's something so mysterious about a random text from an unknown number. Kaylie finds herself texting a reply.

Hey. Who is this?

Kaylie always uses proper grammar, especially after being scolded for sending Payson practice and meeting updates in "text talk" and the blonde not understanding a word. Now it's become somewhat of a habit to have all the periods and apostrophes all in the right places.

**Austin. Hope its ok. Em gave me ur #**

Of course, it's Austin Tucker. God forbid it be Nicky Russo or Carter Anderson just checking in to see how she's doing considering they're two of the most important love interests in all her sixteen years of life. She'd prefer the former to the latter, but it is indeed neither of them. It's Austin. Kaylie can't say she's surprised Emily of all people gave him her number.

No it's cool. What's up?

**Nothing. Thinking of u**.

Kaylie rolls her eyes. Does this guy ever quit?

Don't think your date would appreciate that. 

**Who says Im on a date? **

Kaylie can just imagine his voice and his small as he says it – all patronizing and sexy.

…Wait, sexy?

You're Austin Tucker. Thought it was a given.

**Nah. Just chillin' at the cabin. Just got back from a run. Im all sweaty. **

Before Kaylie can comment on how gross that is, she's hit with another text.

**Taking off my shirt now. **

_Oh God. _Kaylie gulps.

Then comes another.

**U should cum over. **

Her chest suddenly feels tight and it's harder to breathe. How is he doing this through text no less?

A little too bold there, Tucker. 

**Fine. Dont come over. So Ill send u a pic then?**

Kaylie can already imagine it in her head. Is her face turning red? Honestly, it feels like it's on fire.

I know your game. Then you want me to send you one of me right? 

**I always knew u were smart. Played before?**

Kaylie scowls.

Never.

**Lol Im bored. What u up to?**

Just got out of the shower actually. 

Kaylie hits the send button before she realizes what she's just typed. She scrambles and tries to cancel it, but then the confirming little check shows up.

"Shoot!"

**Hot. What u wearing?**

Kaylie sighs. He just doesn't know when to stop pushing.

Like I'm telling you. 

**Ill tell you what Im wearing. **

Kaylie is right about to tell him off when she gets the second text.

**Im not wearing n e thing. **

Kaylie feels her head buzzing, fingers trembling on the keypad of her phone and her nose practically pressed to the screen. Her heart is racing and it scares her how Austin so easily got to her and they aren't even in the same room.

Austin, I need to go. 

This has to end now or Kaylie feels like her heart might implode.

**No fun. Fine. Lets talk fo real tomorrow?**

Kaylie knows the implications of that and she just can't resist anymore.

Your car or mine?

**Idk if ur mom would approve of what well be doing in her car **

Kaylie makes a confused face. What does Ronnie Cruz have to do with her silver convertible?

…ok. Bye. 

**Goodnight, Keeler. See u 2morrow **

Kaylie completely freezes there on her bed.

…Keeler

_Keeler_

Keeler!

Keeler as in _Payson_ Keeler!

It has to be. Even Austin isn't pervy enough to go for Becca.

"Oh my God!" Kaylie shouts aloud, dropping her phone. She slaps her hands to her reddening cheeks that probably go a million shades darker at her revelation.

This entire time Austin thought he was sexting with Payson!

Payson Keeler!

When Austin tries to get Payson into his car tomorrow (which, it is fairly obvious that he will be getting a slap across the face for) then he's going to start wondering and then start investigating and will not leave things alone until he finds out that he was texting her – Kaylie. It's a humiliation volcano just waiting to erupt.

"Shoot!" Kaylie curses, falling over onto her bed with her eyes shut.

How did all of this happen? What is she going to do about it?

As petrified as she is about the consequences of tonight (and how simply erasing the messages won't help. Damn it!) Kaylie is even more floored by the prospects of her sort-of-friend-with-benefits-ish having an interest in her sort-of-best-friend-ish. Austin Tucker and Payson Keeler? Did that one come out of left field or what?

Groaning in self-pity, Kaylie just fans her overheated face, turns out the light and tries miserably to sleep.

Nestled in her sheets, Kaylie murmurs, "Biggest. Fail. _Ever_."

_xoxo_


End file.
